Light Shadows
by EdelweissNoble
Summary: Haru Miura The name is so familiar to me. Sometimes I think the name was once mine. Six years have passed since she went missing. How has she changed? TYL fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miura Haru<strong>_

The name is so familiar to me. Sometimes I think the name was once mine. I can close my eyes and conjure such sweet, simple images of a girl surrounded by loving friends and family. I remember a boy with honest eyes, the boy's vision it skitters along my memory like a dragonfly on a pond, so close to the surface yet never landing.

I recall dreaming of marrying that boy, to be his support and yearn for his smile. A dream I have long woken from and that is now almost completely forgotten. For that is what happens to dreams. One wakes, the fantasies of the night fade, and the hard, cold truth of the day comes crushing down until it aches to draw breath.

Even after six long years it hurts to remember the past, the reason she broke and shattered into pieces.

Yuuki is my name now. It suits me; atleast it suits the woman who looks back at me from the mirror. My skin is pale as a snowdrift, for I cannot bear to go out in the sun. My auburn hair is now a lustrous raven black. It cascades like waves of a midnight sea over my angled, bloodless cheeks.

I sit down on my boudoir and pull up the sheer black stockings and gently hook it to the garter. Tonight I need to look my best, tonight I will celebrate six years of frivolous freedom. But tonight of all nights the memories come rushing back to me. No matter how hard I try they persist.

Closing her eyes she sighed and let the memories play out.

**Flashback**

_"Oi baseball idiot who are you taking to the ceremony?" Gokudera asked._

_"ahh.. I'm not sure" Yamamoto answered scratching the back of his head._

_Haru didn't mean to eavesdrop, she was just at the kitchen door and was about to open it when Gokudera continued._

_"Kyoko would make the perfect date, I mean she's was the former Namimori Chu idol and the sister of a famous boxer but she's the tenth's so no go" Gokudera said nonchalantly._

_"True and there's Chrome, she's got the little Lolita down to the peg and the eyepatch makes her mysterious, but Mukuro might decide to show up" Yamamoto added with a shudder._

_"I-pin would make an interesting contrast to your Japanese boy image, however she's a bit too young for you" Gokudera continued._

_"Well there is Haru she would definitely make the ceremony more fun but she isn't exactly date material you know" Yamamoto said sheepishly._

_"Yeah that stupid woman may have grown more feminine but she's still a bit of a tom boy" Gokudera's voice trailed off as Haru ran to her room._

**End Flashback**

Yes, that night Haru Miura broke. She broke free of all the shackles chaining her to a world of love, betrayal, pain and laughter. That night as the first drops of snow began to fall, she had disappeared never to be heard from again.

"Yuuki" A voice whispered in the dark. I turned my head to find her, my savior the one who showed me the true meaning of being in the shadows.

"You shouldn't keep Milan waiting" Her voice is calm and unhurried, as if she had never quite woken up—or left her bed.

"Of cause, it is after all my homecoming" I replied as I felt the fragrant Italian air.

* * *

><p>For six years he came back to her room, he was familiar with it by now. She had left everything behind, her clothes, her costumes, her pictures everything. Picking up the picture frame, he saw the smile he longed for. He has been so cold and lost without her.<p>

Where did I go wrong? Where is she? How is she? Will she come back?

* * *

><p>AN When Haru first went missing she was 18.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only own the character of Rowan Hastings**

Chapter one: Mwanzoleo

It was mid morning and the Vongola's Decimo was in the middle of his daily routine, he was deep in thought as he shifted through papers and scowled as he was stuck shuffling the same papers with nowhere near progress.

"No-good Tsuna, what's bothering you?" Reborn asked as he materialized.

"Nothing, just a bit nervous for some reason" Tsuna answered, it was true he was nervous. The letter he received was short in its request, a meeting with Rowan Hastings. Who writes letters nowadays anyway? Before either of them continued Gokudera was at the door with a bemused look on his face.

"What is it Gokudera?" Reborn asked. Gokudera Hayato cleared his throat before answering.

"Miss Rowan Hastings is here to see the Tenth" He announced. Tsuna was shocked he was so sure the letter was from a man. Who is this woman and why is she asking to see me?

Rowan Hastings had long midnight black hair which swayed as she moved her alabaster skin so pale she was almost translucent. Her ruby red lips quirked into a smile as she glided into the room, she stood in front of the Tenth with an expectant smile and waited for him to greet her.

"Good Morning Miss Hastings" Reborn said.

"Please have a seat Miss Hastings" Tsuna said as he was snapped out of his reverie, Gokudera was still at the door half expecting to be seated with them.

"We'll call you if anything Gokudera" Reborn ordered.

Gokudera looked like he was about to argue but he was stopped when Rowan looked at him. Her eyes were like pale electric currents that sent chills and shocks throughout his body. Breaking eye contact Gokudera bowed and left the room. It surprised him that she hasn't spoken a word since she arrived and yet she commanded everyone's attention.

"Now Miss Rowan may I ask the purpose of this meeting?" Tsuna asked in full Decimo mode

"I'm here to return something to you" Rowan answered her voice languorous hinting at some mix origins.

"And what is that?" Tsuna asked trying to remember if he had lost anything or lent anyone anything of importance.

"Haru Miura" Rowan replied. Her answer freezes Tsuna in his seat.

Three hours until I go back to Vongola headquarters, to see the people whom I had almost forgotten, so deep in my past that I barely remember their faces. Or maybe it was my own defense to eradicate the guilt, the familia carrying out such 'noble' work unlike me.

My hands have spilled so much blood, my fingers have taken so many lives, my lips have told so many lies. Will they accept me back? Six years of living as someone else only to return back to being Haru Miura, won't be easy but it has to be done.

Flashback

The streets of Milan was cold and unfamiliar, the sound of music and the smell of cigarette smoke and wine filled the air as Haru walked numbly. Her mind was in a disarray and her body moved on it's own. She found herself in a bar looking dejected.

"You look like you could use a drink" A voice said from beside Haru.

Turning to her side Haru gave a little gasp and an involuntary 'hahi' escaped her lips. The woman was beautiful, her porcelain skin on a feather and crystal dress giving her an almost Goddess like appearance.

"Who are you?" Haru asked. The woman smiled and her eyes gleamed merrily.

"I can be whoever you want me to be" She answers.

"Then be my savior " Haru said unsure of why she said it.

"As you wish" She whispered.

Haru was ushered into a private room decked out in rich hues of red and gold. Haru's savior motioned her to sit.

"Tell me about yourself" The lady requested. And just like that Haru spilled all the pent up frustrations that have been held at bay. The lady listened and whispered something to the attendant at her side.

That night Haru had her first taste of absinthe. The lady gathered two glasses from the server and an ornate slotted silver spoon. There was a sharp sound as she uncorked the bottle, she poured a small amount of absinthe into each of the flared glasses, then she places a sugar cube in the slotted spoon and sets the spoon atop a glass. Slowly she drizzles cold water into the spoon, letting it drip through the sugar. As the water hits the syrupy absinthe, it whirls into ribbons, a tiny maelstrom of green.

"My name is Rowan and I shall take you on a journey of dreams" She said as she passes me the drink. It tasted of liquorice.

The next day Haru woke up in a strange bed and a panoramic view of the ocean.

End flashback

"Are you holding her captive?" Tsuna demanded.

"No, she came to me for help and I did" Rowan replied.

"Why now?" Reborn asked.

"Because it is time for her to come home" She answered easily. "That is, if you still want her back" She added.

"Of course we want her back, Haru is family and we will always take her back" Tsuna answered almost in anger.

"Six years is a long time Decimo, she has changed and so have you" Rowan said her answer sounding suspiciously like a riddle.

"The Vongola family is different, it is stronger than any blood bond for we choose to be a family by own on choice, and our own free will. If Haru wants to come back we will readily accept her as we had in the past" Tsuna replied and Rowan now understood why this man was leader.

"Where has she been all this time? We searched all over for her" Reborn asked.

"Paris, , Dubai, Utah, Costa Rica, Prague. Just to name a few" Rowan said.

"Why were we not able to find her" Tsuna inquired.

"She didn't want to be found" Rowan smiled. "But she has left hints, and it was up to your guardian to act on it" She added

"I don't wish to be rude Decimo but my purpose here was to hand you back Haru and since you have agreed it's time for me to take my leave" She said motioning to stand.

"Haru will arrive in two hours, if there are any more questions please don't hesitate to ask her" Rowan said before she departed.

Tsuna smiled and felt happy, Haru was coming back. Everyone will be happy, his mind drifted to the feast Kyoko and the rest will prepare for Haru

"Oi No good Tsuna this isn't the time to be daydreaming. In the short time Rowan was with us we found out nothing about her. Nor about the past six years, She's hiding something" Reborn remarked.

Lambo just came back from a mission with Gokudera and was feeling a bit down. He felt like nothing he does is ever good enough for the family. No there was one person who pushed him to be better.

Reaching under his bed he took out a box full of postcards, it started a month after Haru left. The first postcard was from Cape Town in Africa with the words "The Meringue Basket with Sorbet from Savoy Cabbage is to die for"

Deep in his heart he knew it was from Haru and he was glad she was safe but the postcards stopped coming four months ago and Lambo feared the worst but it was Haru, she was gutsy and strong. She'll come back.

But just in case, he will go ask Kusakabe san if there is any news.

Gokudera was in the kitchen sipping coffee while Ryohei and Yamamoto yapped on about boxing and baseball. Those two muscle brains have not changed in ten years and in a sense Gokudera was thankful for that. They didn't need another 'Haru incident'

"Hey Octopus-Head you seem distracted to the extreme" Ryohei said

"Tch, having you around is distracting" Gokudera replied.

"Maa, maa no need for shouts" Yamamoto said trying to placate the two guardians. "But he is right you seem preoccupied" Yamamoto continued.

"Did you see the woman who entered the tenth's office?" Gokudera asked. Both of them shook their heads earning them another tch from Gokudera.

"What's up with her?" Ryohei asked.

"I don't know but something feels off" Gokudera said his eyebrows furrowed. "Eh, you interested eh?" Ryohei said nudging Gokudera with a sly grin.

"Not in that sense idiot" Gokudera yelled.

"Maa, maa I'm sure Tsuna will let us know about her if we ask" Yamamoto said trying to pacify the two hot heads.

"Tch"

"Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hayato Tsuna wants to see all of you in 20 minutes" Bianchi announced.

Gokudera didn't wait for twenty minutes to pass as he made his way to the Decimo's office with Yamamoto and Ryohei in tow.

"Why are you two following me?" Gokudera hissed.

"The woman must be something if she's gotten under your skin Tako head" Ryohei answered as Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

Upon entering the office the trio were surprised to find that Hibari and Mukuro were already present, and they were only waiting for Lambo to begin the meeting.

"Why the sudden meeting arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked as he lounged on a chair.

"We have a sudden development in an on going case but I wont go into details yet" Reborn replied.

Lambo entered the office looking forlorn and Gokudera felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how he treated the youngest guardian.

"Now that all of you are here, I would first like to ask if any of you had any contact with Haru in the past six years" Tsuna asked looking at his guardians. Everyone looked surprised except Lambo who looked anywhere but at Tsuna.

"Lambo, did Haru ever contact you?" Tsuna asked, suddenly all eyes were on Lambo and it took all his might not to cower in a corner.

"I didn't have proof it was her, and after awhile I asked Kusakabe-san to look into it" Lambo responded.

"What do you mean by it?" Hibari asked annoyed that Tetsu had held information from him.

"I received post cards from different places and they usually had one or two lines in it, about a particular dessert at a certain restaurant" Lambo replied.

"Have you found her Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well she was more or less handed back to us" Reborn answered.

"By Rowan Hastings?" Gokudera asked. Reborn then started to explain the meeting that took place earlier that morning.

"That's great we have Haru back, Kyoko and the rest will be pleased to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"But be warned, Miss Hastings has said that Haru has changed she might not be the person we all knew her to be" Reborn said leaving the occupants in the room brooding over the possibility of such a drastic transformation of the cosplaying, dessert loving Haru.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter doesnt let you down. And if you're wondering why Haru was so easily open to Rowan, that will be revealed in the next few chapters. As for the pairings, that will be known soon maybe in the next three chapters. A big Thank you for everyone who reviewed and put me on alert...Thank you so much =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who put this story on alert and the amazing people who reviewed. And for **Spirit kagome** I hope I put enough Hibari in this chapter =D

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the quote at the end. I got it from the TV show Revenge said by Emily Thorne.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two : An gel's Trumpet<p>

Hibari walked out of the meeting as soon as it ended, he headed back to his office and he is going to have a long talk with Tetsu about his 'side missions'. From what little he remembered of Haru she was loud, chirpy and an all around herbivore. But he knew people change , he had seen that in Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reaching the entrance he was met by Tetsu, who bowed and greeted him as usual.

"Tetsu, give me all the information you have collected about the post cards sent to Lambo." Hibari said, Tetsu looked taken aback. "I want it on my desk in five minutes" Hibari added before making his way to his office.

Hibird was singing the Namimori Alma mater and perched himself on Hibari's head. Funny how he had grown accustomed to Hibird and the very person who named him was the missing herbivore. Tetsu arrived with the files after going through all of the information at first glance it looked like nothing more than a postcard you send to family. But Hibari knew not to be deceived by outward appearances.

Sighing Hibari wondered why he was so worked up about her, she was coming back in an hour anyway. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head to keep checking, he didn't like the feeling one bit.

"Tetsu, cross reference the places and a three month period before and after the time stamp to see if there were any irregularities. And get me everything you can on a Rowan Hastings" Hibari ordered.

"Also meet me at the entrance in an hour, we will be welcoming back Miss Haru Miura from her six year sojourn" He added.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the dinning room<p>

"Tsu-kun is it true? Is Haru really coming back?" Kyoko asked brimming with excitement.

"Yes, in fact we just got word that Haru has left her hotel room and is on her way now" Tsuna answered and he watched as the women of the Vongola try to hide their tears of joy.

"I can't wait to see her again, I've missed her terribly" I-pin said.

"I wonder how she looks like now" Hana added.

"Its great news that Haru is back, but why does Hayato look like he's just been forced to try my new poison cookies?" Bianchi asked looking at her brother with a bemused look.

"Tch, I don't trust her" Gokudera replied.

"Hayato! Haru may have left us for six years but that does not give you the right to judge her so harshly without even meeting her!" Bianchi scoulded.

"I didn't mean Haru, I meant Rowan Hastings" Gokudera replied. Before more questions arose Reborn cleared his throat and was seen standing with a surprised Dino and Enma.

"Dino-san, Enma what brings you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn called us over saying that Haru is coming back, so we rushed over. Man, has it really been six years?" Dino replied.

"When is she arriving?" Enma asked noticing Gokudera's dark aura.

"She just left her hotel" Yamamoto answered.

"Where is Lambo?" Dino asked, he knew Kyoya would not be present and Mukuro was probably up to something but where was the lightning guardian?

"He's waiting for Haru at the door now" Hibari answered and shuddered as he saw just how crowded the place was.

With that the women all made a bee line to the front door. All the men simply stared as the rushed out, even Chrome seemed livelier.

"So who is Rowan Hastings?" Enma asked looking at Gokudera.

"I'd like to know that too" Gokudera answered

"Lambo why didn't you wait for us?" I-pin exclaimed as she reached Lambo who was leaning against the wall.

"I knew you'd come out sooner or later" Lambo drawled.

"Is she here yet?" Chrome asked, and with that the family had gathered in the foyer waiting for Haru. Kyoko missed having Haru around, Chrome still remembers her kindness, I-pin thought of all the games they use to play and Bianchi wondered how strong she has become.

Yamamoto noticed how excited the women were and he also noticed the tense atmosphere emitting from the guardians. Haru is Haru no matter how much she has changed.

That stupid woman was as turbulent and unpredictable as any storm Gokudera mused. And like any storm she often leaves a lingering presence as a reminder.

Drastic change eh? I cant wait to see if the herbivore has turned into a carnivore Hibari thought to himself as he stood next to Dino.

"Oya oya, the full force of the Vongola is here to greet Miss Miura? Just how much of a threat is she?" Mukuro asked in a low whisper as he watched Chrome smiling.

"She is no threat, she is family" Tsuna replied in a somber tone, letting his guardians know his stance on the issue.

Haru has been gone for six years and it kills him every day that he couldn't help her when she was in trouble and to find out that she sought a complete stranger to aid made it unbearable. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts when they saw a black Mercedes SLR entering the compound.

"If that's Haru, she has great taste in cars" Dino said in awe.

Enma could feel the intense air and from the looks of things it could go either way good by seeing the women's reaction or bad depending on which of Tsuna's guardians would respond first.

Haru's entrance was like something out of a movie, time stood still for everyone in the foyer. A black stiletto was seen as Haru alighted from her car. Her auburn hair was now a silky black that cascaded over her shoulders, her healthy tan skin was now a smooth alabaster hue. Turning around a small smile crept onto her face.

"Hello everyone" Haru greeted her voice was no longer squeaky, no her voice was low and gentle, almost hypnotic.

"Haru-Chan!" I-pin and Lambo yelled as they rushed towards her and pulled her into a bear hug. Kyoko, Hana, Bianchi and Chrome ran over and joined in the hug.

Tsuna smiled as he watched the reunion but his hyper intuition started tingling when he heard Haru speak. There was no hahi, and that was enough to send warning bells in anyone's head ringing.

"Wow, time has been good to Haru" Mukuro said with a low whistle.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Granted Haru still looked the same but more stunning, her childlike features gone replaced and was now reminiscent to a waif.

Tsuna looked at his guardians and saw their reaction, Haru was in for one hell of an interrogation once she has time. It surprised Tsuna to see the solemn look on Yamamoto's face , he had expected him to be happy and smiling.

Seeing Haru for the first time in six years was like a punch to the gut, she was so effortlessly beautiful it took his breath away but he also noticed the dark aura surrounding her. Even with her wide smile and easy laugh Yamamoto was certain she was hiding something.

As Haru made her way to the guardians, she noticed that the intense air. She merely brightened her smile and walked towards Tsuna.

"Hello Tsuna, everyone it's been a while" Haru greeted.

"It's good to have you back Haru." Tsuna replied and pulled Haru into a warm hug. One by one the guardians welcomed her home while doubts and questions lingered in their minds.

_**My father once wrote, always question where your loyalty lies. The people you trust will expect it, your greatest enemies will desire it and those you treasure the most will without fail, abuse it.  
>- Emily Throne [Revenge]<strong>_

* * *

><p>First and foremost I am so sorry so this short chapter, right now Haru is not paired up. There is a poll on my profile to choose who you want her to be paired with. The reason being why Ryohei and Tsuna are not in the poll is because personally I think Hana and Kyoko are their canon [sorry].<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four : Entity_

_There is no real me:_

_only an entity,_

_something illusory._

_And though I can hide my cold gaze,_

_and you can shake my hand_

_and feel flesh gripping yours_

_and maybe you can even sense our lifestyles are probably comparable..._

_I simply am not there._

As she walked with I-pin and Lambo at her sides bombarding her with questions, the chatter never stopped and the laughter only grew louder she felt like a fake. But this feeling. It seems so familiar, the warmth and ease. Clutching her sapphire pendent Haru took a deep breath and put on her smile, she would not falter now.

But being here with the people she had called family was unbearable. Lambo and I-pin were genuinely happy she was back, Bianchi, Kyoko and Hana were eager to hear about her travels. It was hardest to be around them. From the corner of her eyes she saw Gokudera and Yamamoto talking and stealing glances her way. She had expected the cold shoulder from Gokudera but Yamamoto was a surprise. Perhaps his keen senses were on high alert Haru didn't blame him at all as expected of the number one hitman of the Vongola Decimo's family.

"Is it ok to leave her with them Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"She doesn't seem to mean harm but we will need to interrogate her just to be sure" Reborn said.

"I am more than willing to lend my expertise" Hibari drawled his eyes never leaving Haru.

"Personally I don't think that's a good idea, I'm not sure if we should interrogate her at all. She is family eventhough I would like to know what's happen in the past six years" Tsuna murmured.

All three men looked over at where Haru was talking excitedly with Kyoko and Hana. She seemed out of place in such a lively environment.

Hibari noticed how she would flinch everytime I-pin or Lambo would grab her hand or hug her. Was this not the woman who jumped at the chance of hugging her family? One that was cut from the same cloth as Kyoko Sasagawa? Why then did she look so uncomfortable? Her posture was straight as a rod, her smile seemed so empty. But more importantly why the hell did he give a damn.

"Haru-chan did you miss us?" I-pin asked. Smiling Haru's heart constricted, should she tell them the truth? That she spent the last six years trying to erase them from her mind?

"I did, but I knew you were taken care of by the family" Haru answered. She wasn't prepared for this. She was prepared for interrogations and hostile atmosphere but this, this was breaking her cold exterior and she needed to breathe. She needed to collect herself. Haru was already feeling the warmth of the family she left behind and that feeling scared her.

"If you will excuse me I need a cigarette break" Haru said untangling herself from I-pin.

"You smoke?" Gokudera asked with a shocked look on his face. Smiling ever so slightly she turned his way.

"I picked up the habit, will you join me Gokudera?" Haru answered.

Outside

Haru lighted her cigarette and watched as Gokudera did the same. The silence was deafening. Gokudera couldn't help but watch Haru's profile in the moon light, she had grown more feminine and much more calmer. Then she turned her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Go ahead and ask Gokudera, I know it's killing you" Haru said and was answered with his trademark tch.

"What happened to you Haru? Why did you leave? Why are you back" Yamamoto asked as he entered the balcony.

Haru was visibly surprised but gave him a smile… rolling the cigarette between her fingers she spoke in a low voice.

" I met Rowan in a bar just twenty minutes from here, she told me could take away my problems and my pain. After awhile she kept telling me to go back so here I am"

"Why did you leave?" Yamamoto asked his face wore a stern look.

"I didn't belong here, or so I thought" Haru gave a slight chuckle before she continued. " I was disappointed because I had high expectations. When I realized that, a few years had passed and I didn't know how to come back" Haru finished while looking at the two guardians.

"And what were your problems Haru?" Gokudera asked his voice showed no hint to his true feelings.

Haru put out her cigarette " That was in the past, it doesn't matter now."

" What were your problems Haru?" Gokudera asked firmer this time, Yamamoto merely watched as the familiar tell tale signs of a classic Haru/Gokudera argument began to appear.

"Why do you need to know Gokudera? To ease your guilt? For your own self satisfaction? And what then?" Haru asked not wanting to lose her temper not to Gokudera who was not prepared for her questions.

Suddenly Haru walked up to Gokudera and were only inches apart, Gokudera caught a whiff of strawberries and vanilla. Looking straight into her eyes he never realized how brown her eyes were, like hot chocolate. They held warmth and knowledge in them, but secrets as well. They sparked a curiosity in him to get to know more to unlock the secrets and take away the sadness from those stunningly mesmerizing eyes.

"I wanted you to look at me, I was at a point in my life where I wanted anyone to look my way. I wanted to be someone's first choice not their last resort" Haru answered her eyes never leaving Gokudera. As abruptly as she came, she left the same way.

Gokudera was speechless,he has looked her way even after she left he kept looking. Yamamoto stood next to Gokudera who was now clenching his fists. Those eyes showed only a hint of the pain she was going through.

"That stupid woman left because we didn't look her way? You have got to be fucking with me! Six years and it was because of her ego!" Gokudera hissed.

"maa, maa Gokudera. It might seem trivial to us but to Haru it was clearly important" Yamamoto said as he saw Haru return to the dinning room.

Taking in quick breathes Haru was trying to calm down but Gokudera always made her blood boil. Thinking of ways to slaughter him did help but she was unprepared.

"Somehow your explanation seemed like a lie Haru Miura" a soft voice whispered. She remembered that cold unfeeling voice, the man who sent shivers down her spine. Walking up to Haru slowly like a predator approaching his prey, he gave her a smile that made him even more lethal.

"Hibari Kyoya" Haru whispered

A/N Sorry for not updating and for my lack luster writing. I'm getting back into writing again and I am determined to finish this fiction off, the final pairing will be in the next two chapters. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter although its very short.


End file.
